


Jigglypuff Joins Team Rocket

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Summary: James catches a Jigglypuff. What will he do when it keeps putting them to sleep?





	Jigglypuff Joins Team Rocket

“You have to get rid of that Pokémon!” Jessie screeched at James.

It was the 10th time now. James had caught a Jigglypuff, and it had sung them to sleep and drawn on them.

“I hate that thing,” Jessie ranted.

He felt bad leaving it in a pokeball, plus he had to train it somehow. He could just give it to the boss, but he had always thought the Jigglypuffs were cute so he had wanted one.

“Please Jigglypuff, work with me here. I just want to give you a good home and help train you. You have to understand your song puts people to sleep,” James said putting his Jigglypuff back in the pokeball.

After a few days of thought, James had come up with a plan. He wasn’t sure if it would work, so he didn’t tell Jessie about it.

“Come on out Jigglypuff!” James released his Pokémon.

“Jiggly?” The jigglypuff looked at James.

“I want to try something with you if that is ok? I found you an audience you can sing to, and you will help me out and not put me to sleep!” James announced.

James whispered his plan to the jigglypuff.

“Jiggly!” It nodded and walked off into the forest.

About an hour later, the jigglypuff walked back to James.

“Thanks Jigglypuff. Let’s see how you did,” He put Jigglypuff back into its pokeball and he walked into the forest with a bag of pokeballs. He came to a clearing and saw about a hundred Pokémon lying on the ground sleeping. He promptly threw the balls at them and caught them for the boss. If he could keep doing this, they would be in business.

James went back to the campsite. 117 Pokémon caught.

As James walked up, “What is that?” Jessie asked about the bag.

“It worked?” Meowth asked, having known his plan in advance.

James nodded, “This is Pokémon for the boss. He’ll be sure to love us now.”

“How did you manage that? You have trouble catching any good Pokémon,” Jessie chided.

“With the help of my friend Jigglypuff. We can’t get rid of him now, can we?” James confessed. He let his Pokémon out of the ball, “Thanks!”

“Thank you Jigglypuff!” Jessie picked up the pink ball of a Pokémon and hugged it.

“Jiggly?” Jigglypuff looked confused. It then got the idea to sing in its happiness.

“I’ll get you next time,” Jessie said sleepily.

Even though they knew they’d get drawn on, they embraced the sleep knowing they had a great ally on their team and a ton of new Pokémon for the boss.

 


End file.
